


Serendipity (Prince of Tennis x Reader x TBHK)

by JesusOtakuFreak



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusOtakuFreak/pseuds/JesusOtakuFreak
Summary: Set in AU.Your parents wanted you to attend the prestigious Kamome Academy, but you weren’t interested. In an attempt to avoid attending the school, you purposely fail the entrance exam, only to pass it with a perfect score. Now, you must brave the harsh and judgmental world that is Kamome Academy, meeting some interesting characters and facing some amusing situations on the way. Question is, will you make it to the end of your first year?
Kudos: 1





	1. Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that within this story names will be written as last name, first name.

You couldn't believe your parents were actually forcing you to do this. But it was okay because you had a surefire plan that was bound to work. You smirked, remembering your, oh so brilliant plan while lightly tapping your number two pencil on the wooden desk. You sat in a medium-sized classroom with several other people. Some chatted with each other, others talked on the phone, while others sat there, looking nervous.

You were all there for the same purpose: ace the test that would grant you all admittance into one of the country's most prestigious private boarding high school—Kamome Academy. Basically, it was a school where only the wealthy could go because the tuition was just ridiculously high. Kamome Academy wasn't only known for its exorbitance, but also for its unusually high success rate. It was said those who attended Kamome Academy were guaranteed acceptance into a reputable college as well as go on to become incredibly successful in whatever career path they chose.

Taking out your phone, you glanced at the time. Only five more minutes before the test started, and the proctor had not yet arrived. Looking to your left where the windows were located, the morning sun’s rays bathed the outside in warm light. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The weather man had promised clear skies and eighty-degree weather. Right now, you were supposed to be at the beach with your best friend.

You scowled as you drew light circles on the desk. When your parents mentioned you would be taking Kamome Academy's entrance exam, you flat out refused. The place was, like, literally, made for the rich and the stuffy. Although Kamome was truly for the rich, it wasn't above giving everyone a chance to apply, whether they could afford to or not. That was where the entrance exam came in. Pass the test, and one could attend the school for free.

Simple, right? Except Kamome Academy's entrance exams were notoriously difficult to pass. The passing rate was less than two percent! But people applied anyway. The test was free, what could it hurt? So then, your parents got the brilliant idea of signing you up to take the exam. You really didn't care to get into the school. You had planned on going to the local high school with your best friend.

The door to the classroom swung open and a stern, middle-aged man walked in, carrying a clipboard. He was dressed smartly with a green vest over a black shirt and khaki pants. All conversation in the room stopped and everyone focused their attention on the man as he surveyed the class. You sat in the fourth row, but you could detect the hint of disgust in his eyes. Inwardly, you rolled your eyes. Clearly, the man wasn't excited at the fact that a few people in this room had a real probable chance of gaining entrance into Kamome Academy. You couldn't help but smirk a little. He didn't have to worry about you. You planned on purposely failing the test. The man took a seat at the front desk, placing the clipboard on top of it.

"Good morning,” the man started, his voice slightly hoarse, "my name is Toshiba Junpei. I am going to call you up one by one. When you get up here, you will show me your two forms of ID, sign the roster, take a test booklet and answer sheet and return to your desk. The test is three hours long. You will have only three bathroom breaks. One for each hour, so if you need to go now, please do." No one got up from their seat. "Okay, I will begin calling the names."

One by one, Mr. Toshiba called each person to the front. Finally, it was your turn. Presenting your permit and debit card, Mr. Toshiba grunted in approval, placing the test booklet and answer sheet beside you as you signed your name. Flashing the man a smile, you returned to your seat. Once everyone received their things, Mr. Toshiba rattled off the rules and directions of the test.

"As I've said earlier, you only have three hours to complete the five sections. You may begin... now."

Opening the booklet, you were immediately hit with a chemistry question. You raised your eyebrows. Whoa, it seemed like you might not have to purposely fail after all. You were definitely not going to sit for a three hour test in an attempt to attend a school you had absolutely no interest in going. So, you put any ol' answer. Luckily, it was multiple choice. Though, when you got to the writing part, that proved tricky. Simply shrugging, you wrote, 'I don’t know. Sorry.' You added a smiley face for good measure. The writing section was the last section of the test. You looked up to see that only ten minutes had gone by.

Ooh, that's not bad! you thought, chuckling inwardly.

You could hear people's pencils scratching against paper, and exhaled slowly before standing up, cringing when your chair scraped unbelievably loud in the nearly silent room. You could feel everyone's eyes on you as you slowly made your way to the front desk. Mr. Toshiba shot you a bewildered look, his eyes narrowing when you set your test booklet and answer sheet in front of him.

"I, uh, finished,” you said. 

You tapped the closed booklet, hoping to God the man wouldn't look through it and see your incomplete essays. Mr. Toshiba simply nodded.

"Okay, you may leave,” he said. 

Waving his hand dismissively at you, you bowed slightly before hurrying out of the room.

"Phew," you sighed, relieved. "Alright! Now, I can head home and relax—" You stopped, cringing in realization.

You couldn't go home just yet. Your parents knew the test was three hours long, so they didn't expect you back until said time had passed. Groaning loudly, you made your way towards the exit.

Great, now what?

Nameko, your best friend, was in Odaiba with her family. She invited you, but, unfortunately, the stupid test clashed with the date she and her family were leaving. You were so mad, you could scream! So, now you had to find something that could keep you occupied for at least three hours.

"To the arcade!" you announced, pointing skyward.

You jogged to the nearest bus station and waited patiently for the bus to take you away to three hours of arcade fun.

* * * *

The three hours passed relatively quickly. Walking to your house, you hummed to yourself the entire way.

"Hello, I'm home!" you called upon entering the house.

"We're in the living room, dear!" your mother yelled. Following her voice, you found your parents cuddling together on the couch, watching some silly game show. They looked over at you, their faces so bright it almost made you feel guilty for what you did. Almost. "So, how was the test? Was it as hard as everyone said?" your mother asked, patting a seat beside her. You sank down next to her.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I'm telling you guys now, do not get your hopes up. It does not look good." You shook your head as you said this.

Your mother nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, we know. We just wanted you to have this opportunity," she said, pulling you into a hug.

"That's right. I mean, the test is free. There are no repercussions whatsoever for taking and failing it," your father added.

Except, you know, I missed out on going on an awesome adventure with my best friend, you thought, bitterly, but you offered a huge smile.

"You're right. No repercussions whatsoever. Hm-mm," you said this, nodding. "Okay, well, I'm going to take a nap."

"Ah, yes, I can imagine that test took a toll on you, hm?" your mother asked, rubbing your back.

More like the trek to the arcade and bus station, you thought.

"Hah, yeah, the test was very—" You cut yourself off with a yawn. "Oh, geez! I really need that nap! See you, guys."

You hurried over to the stairs, taking them two at a time and ran to your room, closing the door behind you.


	2. Surprise

"Oh, my gosh! Y/N, you didn't!" Nameko cried, giggling.

It was now eleven o' clock in the evening. Your parents were in bed because they had to get up early for work tomorrow. Their bedroom was at the end of the hall so you had no fear about them overhearing your conversation with Nameko. You called your best friend and told her how you purposely failed the test because you had zero interest in going to Kamome Academy.

"I bet everyone thought you were some sort of genius!" Nameko remarked. You both giggled at the prospect.

"Yeah! I wouldn't be surprised if they did. I mean, they probably didn't think someone would actually try and fail the test on purpose."

"I know I wouldn't think that. Didn't your parents think of the possibility of you throwing the test?" Nameko inquired.

"I'm sure they were thinking it, but they didn't actually voice it nor did they seem suspicious. It doesn't matter, what's done is done." Nameko was quiet for a while, and you thought you lost connection. "Nameko? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm still here. Sorry, but I was just thinking... how weird would it be if you actually got in?"

You laughed aloud then, immediately slapped a hand over your mouth. "You know," you whispered, "I had the same thought when I first came up with the plan. But there is no way it could happen because for the multiple choice, I put all A's. And the writing part? I wrote 'I don't know' and a smiley face. There is just no way I passed that test!"

Nameko laughed, though you couldn't help but notice that she sounded relieved somehow. "Oh, okay, good. That really would have been something, huh?"

"Yeah, definitely."

You changed the subject and talked about more important things such as the cute boys Nameko met at Odaiba beach and you beating your high score today at the arcade. Finally, you both said your good nights, and clicked the light off and went to bed.

Two weeks later....

It was a warm Saturday afternoon, and you and Nameko had decided to go shopping downtown. Downtown was pretty far from your house, as it took almost an hour to get there by bus and train. But the trip was worth it. By the time you both returned, the sun sat low in the sky, casting a warm glow over the town. You and Nameko were chatting while walking to your house, carrying several shopping bags. Well, more like you were chatting and Nameko was just nodding her head with a depressed look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" you asked, concerned.

Nameko sighed loudly. "I heard Sumire would be going to Fujiwara," she replied, depressed.

"Really?" you said, groaning. Fuse Sumire was one of the popular girls in your school as well as the meanest. "But I thought she was going to Kamome Academy?" 

It was said Sumire had connections to get in without taking the test.

"So, did I, but apparently that's not the case anymore," Nameko replied.

"Well, what happened?" you demanded, searching for your house keys.

Unlocking the front door, you pushed it open and carried the bags inside.

"I dunno," Nameko answered, shrugging and shaking her head. "Maybe she was just lying?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise," you muttered. You and Nameko set down your bags in the living room and simultaneously sank onto the sofa, your exhaustion catching up to you. You exhaled loudly. "Well, whatever. I'm not even going to care. Sumire is not going to ruin my first year of high school," you declared.

"Yeah! Wouldn't it be cool if we were the popular girls instead?" Nameko asked, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Uh, no?"

"Really? Well, whatever, being popular is actually a lot of work!" she stated, and you giggled.

"Yeah, because that's the reason I don't want to be popular. Anyways, let's get these bags up to my room then we can drop your stuff at your house," you said, getting up from the couch.

Nameko followed behind you as you both trekked up the stairs to your room. At that same moment, the front door opened, and your mother walked in, wearing her work attire and carrying the mail in one hand.

"Oh, hey dear. Hey, Nameko," your mother greeted, beaming at you both.

"Hey, L/N-san. You're home early," Nameko remarked.

Your mother closed the door, locking it. "I wasn't really supposed to go in today, but they called me in, so I only went in for half of the day," she answered, sifting through the mail. Her eyes widened when she stopped on one. "Oh! Oh, Y/N, it's from Kamome Academy!"

Involuntarily, you cringed. Oh, right. You totally forgot about that school and the stupid entrance exam. You noticed Nameko bouncing slightly. Her face was pensive, but her eyes held a secret glee in them. You and Nameko both knew what the letter was going to say, but you knew you had to act your part.

"Well, open it up Mom! The waiting is just torturous!" you told her, feigning impatience.

"Okay, okay!"

She hurriedly tore open the envelope, taking out the letter inside. Watching your mother’s excitement made you feel a little guilty. But, hey, you did say that you wanted no part in going to that stuck up school.

"So?" you asked, leaning forward a bit to feign interest.

Your mother’s eyes flew over the letter, no doubt searching for the word 'Congratulations!' Her shoulders then slumped, the excitement extinguishing from her eyes.

"Y/N didn't get in?" Nameko questioned, glancing your way.

You both knew the answer. You just wanted confirmation. Your mother bit her lip, turning toward you.

"Y/N did not... fail the exam!"

Your mouth dropped open, your face giving way to complete and utter shock. Nameko spoke before you could, not that you could speak.

"What?!" Nameko shrieked.

Snatching the paper out of your mother's hands, she looked it over. Usually, your mother would be annoyed with Nameko's actions, but she seemed to be in her own mirthful world.

"Yep! You got in! And with a perfect score, too!" your mother said, happily.

No way! No way, that was impossible! You wanted to scream those words so badly. It truly was impossible. You didn't even answer the stupid essay questions! How could this have happened?!

"But... but...." you stuttered.

Nameko read the letter, the dismay in her eyes mounting with each word. She slowly turned to you, that gleeful look in her eyes replaced with horror.

"It's true... you've been accepted." Nameko handed the letter to you, but you didn't take it.

You turned to your mother, your voice shaking when you said, "I am not going to that school."

That seemed to snap her out of her mirthful state. She sighed.

"Y/N, we already talked—"

"No! No, we haven't!" you interrupted. "You and Dad decided from the get-go that I would go to Kamome Academy even though you know full well you can't afford it!"

"What was our deal, Y/N?!" your mother fired back. "What was our deal? We agreed that you would take the entrance exam and, if you failed, then you failed!"

"Yeah! That's the problem! I totally tried failing that test! I just wrote down whatever! I was out of that room in ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?! You finished a three hour long test in ten minutes?" your mother demanded disbelievingly.

"That's right! I just... what happened...? How could I have gotten a perfect score? I mean, for the essays I had drawn pictures for goodness sake!"

You were now talking to yourself. You were just beside yourself. A perfect score? No, something was wrong.

"Maybe it's a mistake!" Nameko suggested. You and your mother looked over at the girl. "It's happened before. Perhaps the school had made a mistake. Maybe this letter was meant for someone else...?"

You relaxed at Nameko's explanation. It was logical, after all. It was the only explanation that made sense.

"Yeah... a mistake. That has to be it," you agreed, nodding.

Your mother frowned, but you knew she was considering the possibility because of your confession. 

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We'll have to go to the school itself and ask," your mother said.

"Or we could just forget about the whole thing," you suggested, but your mother’s glare made you regret your statement.

"To think you actually threw the test. I suspected it, but I didn't want to believe you would actually do it." She smirked, and you dreaded her next words. "If this is indeed a mix-up, that will be fine. But I will assure you of this: you will not be going to Fujiwara. In fact, you better pray we won't be homeschooling you at all!"

With that, she brushed past you and Nameko, stomping up the steps. You looked over at Nameko, horrified.

"Did you hear that? Homeschooling?! And all because I didn't want to attend some stuffy school!"

You wanted to cry. It just wasn't fair! What was so wrong with Fujiwara anyway? Nameko's face was also filled with sadness.

"We just need to give your Mom time to cool," she said.

"Yeah, but what about my Dad? What will I—?"

You couldn't speak. The tears were now springing to the surface, and Nameko pulled you into a hug.

"Look on the bright side... at least you won't have to deal with Sumire your first year," Nameko told you, and you chuckled. You couldn't help yourself. Nameko always did know how to cheer you up. "Everything will be alright in the end... it will be...."

Nameko promised this, but you knew it was a vain promise. You knew she was just saying that to make the both of you feel better.


End file.
